Despair
by Annie Nolan
Summary: Steve tinha vindo de outro ano, outra realidade e ali estava a dar apoio aquele grupo estranho de pessoas, e aquele narcisista da armadura dourada abrira a boca para dizer que não colaborava bem com outras pessoas?


A luta era inglória.

Lutar contra um Deus não tem piada, ele mal se cansa e retalia sempre e cada vez com mais força.

Só Thor conseguia responder aos ataques dele.

Felizmente não correu assim tão mal, apesar de Hawkeye ter partido umas costelas e um braço, ninguém mais ficou assim tão ferido.

Steve sentia-se meio culpado pelas palavras que dissera anteriormente a Tony Stark.

Afinal, ele era tudo que Steve lhe tinha dito, e o próprio Tony o admitia, mas também era corajoso e algo nobre apesar dele não o admitir.

Tony gostava de polémicas e não se queria livrar da fama que tinha de louco playboy.

Mas Steve tinha-o visto em acção e achava que Tony merecia umas desculpas.

Estava na torre Stark.

Entrou quando o porteiro lhe abriu as portas e subiu de elevador até ao último andar, na Penthouse.

Olhou-se ao espelho da parede do elevador e hesitou, tinha um corte no lábio e a testa ferida de ter sido atirado por uma explosão, felizmente o seu corpo era extremamente forte.

O mesmo não podia dizer de Tony, que fora atirado de cima da torre por Loki, felizmente Thor reagira e Tony só tinha uns cortes feitos pelos vidros por ter atravessado a janela, mas Loki não se conteve e destruiu o andar, rebentou com o computador principal e queimou o belo apartamento de Tony.

Estava em construção e Tony mal saia de lá.

Entrou no hall de caminhou silenciosamente pela casa, já tinha bom aspecto, vidros todos já colocados e a luz parecia boa, mas ténue.

Ouviu sons vindos da sala de trabalho e foi ate lá, Tony Stark estava de costas trazia uma blusa de alças e uns jeans pretos, trabalhava no computador principal. E murmurava qualquer coisa baixo como se fosse uma reza ou uma música, mas se for uma música, melhor Tony rever o seu sentido de ritmo, aquilo não soava a nada...

– Tony? - Chamou levemente, não queria assusta-lo. Tony olhou para traz de repente, ao fitar Steve o seu ar suavizou.

– Cap... o que te traz aqui?

– Queria falar contigo...

– Sim? - Hesitou - Como está o Clint?

– Esté a melhorar... - Comentou Steve, mais uns dias e está em casa, ele está tão impaciente que quando nos vê, manda-nos para sítios nada simpáticos e grita que não quer ficar ali... Parece um miúdo... - Riu-se Tony sorriu levemente.

– E a Romanoff? Ela também se tinha magoado...

– Ela está fina... Mas não é para te actualizar da saúde dos Avengers que aqui estou...

Tony blevantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu, dirigiu-se ao mini frigorifico e tirou uma cerveja.

– Queres? - Perguntou, Steve só abanou a cabeça. Tony nem sabe porque ainda pergunta. Ele abre a garrafa e senta-se no sofá. Olhando para Steve. Que nada disse.

– Ok… então o que me queres dizer?

Steve caminhou até perto do sofá, a luz era pouca e mal via o rosto de Tony.

– Acho que te devo umas desculpas… afinal… foste um herói.

O movimento que ele faz com a sobrancelha deixou Steve alarmado.

– Ah!

Foi a resposta.

– Estou a falar a sério… - Steve insistiu. – afinal, até trabalhas bem com outras pessoas… Tudo bem se preferes ser solo, mas estou muito grato por te ter na equipa…

Tony virou a garrafa de cerveja na boca, depois pousou-a no chão, fitou Steve com um sorriso leve, os olhos estava divertidos.

Steve começou a achar que não valia a pena, ele iria ser sempre um idiota como pessoa e que era no calor do momento que avaliava as suas prioridades.

– Ok… vou deixar-te… hum.. trabalhar no computador…

Ia andar mas Tony agarrou-o pelo cinto. Steve parou, incomodado, Tony puxou-o para si.

– Era so isso que me querias dizer? – disse Tony parando de o puxar, mas não largou o cinto.

– Basicamente…

– Só? – so dedos dele acariciaram o cinto de leve, passando para a fivela. Steve suspirou, e so conseguia ver os movimentos dos dedos dele devagar.

– Sim… acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas por ter sido rude contigo… afinal Clint teria ficado pior e mesmo eu… - hesitou, Tony olhava para outro ponto, e Steve estava a sentir-se nervoso.

– Deves ter bebido demais… e deves querer descançar…

– Steve… - e os dedos dele desceram-lhe sobre as calças. Steve quase deu um salto para traz, de surpresa.

– T-tony?


End file.
